


Stella

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Blood, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fictober, Forced Orgasm, Human Experimentation, Injury, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Kouyou Takashima. A normal scientist in love with the stars and secluded places. A love that would eventually, only bring him trouble.FICTOBER DAY #5





	Stella

**Author's Note:**

> #5: Ancient Astronaut Theorist, Dr. Takashima Kouyou, receives a startling wake up call when he is abruptly abducted and used in painful experiments. 
> 
> So this one is definitely about that body horror and violence. But no worries I don't plan on killing anyone ;)
> 
> WARNINGS FOR: DARK HUMOR, VIOLENCE, TORTURE, BLOOD, AND SOME SEXUAL CONTENT (But I will tie it all together with finesse i hope!)
> 
> This one is also quite long so I hope you can deal with that :D

 

"This is Doctor Kouyou Takashima... Uhhhhh... Oh. Date, October fifth, twenty-seventeen. Finding new locations for star observation has led me to this hidden location about ten and a half miles from the city. Will elaborate in further logs, but for now, I will continue to observe my surroundings to find a new place for the Observatory."

It was a good thing that he was a government worker so he could go anywhere he wanted, so he ended up here.

He started feeling tired sometime around three that night though. Late nights and weekends had led him up to this moment yet again. Out late at some random townhouse abandoned on the outskirts of Tokyo trying to set up his damn telescope from the top of his mobile lab RV. The digital recorder he kept with him the only source of comfort he had. There was little to no service here so his phone was useless. It was a good thing his RV had a bathroom and kitchen otherwise he would need to make frequent trips back to the city. A waste of gas and time. This almost reminded him of that time he was with Akira and they watched horror movies late at night in his apartment when he was in college so many years ago... The only friend he had.

Now that idiot had run off with some fashion designer named Takanori to Paris and didn't come back yet. Damn that idiot... He would show him that he could do anything on his own. None of his classmates believed that he would amount to anything but he did. Having been to space once already was more than enough for him to know he did indeed, amount to something at the age of only twenty nine. 

So he stayed here, sitting outside with his hand telescope and trying to stare up at the stars as much as he could. Trying to remember what it was like was hard. He was up there once, deep in the cold confines of space on a ship, with only a pane of glass separating him from certain death.

But he was letting his thoughts wander off again. This was important.

It was around three thirty when it happened. He was sitting outside his RV The townhouse was beckoning him inside somehow with its creaky floorboards and empty rooms. So he listened. 

Dark, cold and damp. No one was in here for years, and after all the time that passed there was now a barrier of trees keeping it hidden from view of normal people. He barely took a few steps inside the front door when fatigue crashed down onto him like a wave of dark water. Kouyou felt chills that even the thick sweater around his body or the thermos of coffee in his hands couldn't stave off. 

The front room was apparently supposed to be a foyer but the surrounding walls were all knocked down to show the wooden skeleton underneath. There was a larger room just through there with a big staircase made of cement. Despite its old age it still looked sturdy. Now was a good time to get out his recorder again. If anything, he liked listening to the ambient noises he picked up.

"New Log, Kouyou Takashima. October fifth, twenty seventeen. Location: the townhouse outside of Tokyo. The place appears to be completely forgotten and left to rot. Also apparently Western in nature, specifically of the nineteenth-century architecture like those of old plantations. Will now conduct a series of observations for further research." 

What was he doing here again? Damn it... The coffee wasn't even helping to keep him awake anymore. The lights of the city seemed so far away through the splintered window frames and dense trees. The closest source of light seemed to be so far away now, just... about three miles from here. If anything happened he could go there. 

For now, he tiredly rubs his eyes and wandered to the living room to the right of the staircase, through a large archway of old falling apart plaster. What was a place like this doing way out here anyway? Oh well, maybe it was an experiment from architecture buffs to copy the western style but gave up after a while. 

There was nothing but dust in here and a crumbling brick fireplace. He grew bored and looked in the closet behind the staircase before wandering back out and to the kitchen to the left side. Again, nothing. Nothing but dead bugs and wasps on the floors and spiderwebs in the sink. Gross. Kouyou's nose turns up and he walked out, ignoring the ancient looking ice chest sitting in the corner. That was the only thing in here besides the sink. So he didn't dare to look inside of it. 

Now for upstairs. 

"Will attempt to look through the second level," he sighed and again sipped his coffee. "if anyone finds this after I go missing please don't forget to give my corpse a sweet ass tuxedo."

Slowly he made his way upstairs, each step giving him anxiety. This was almost worse than stepping in a room full of legos. Sheer torture. But he made it to the platform that split into another five-step case then the landing. Up here was no better. A large space with nothing, and three extra rooms. He went through them and found nothing. The third room was only a bathroom with a tub and old sink. Otherwise nothing of importance. 

He was ready to go back downstairs when he noticed something weird. A door across from him that he almost missed due to the darkness. Maybe it led to an attic? "

"Found another room. Probably an attic, will explore and hopefully find nothing."

Kouyou wasn't sure what compelled him to keep going, but he did anyway. Was he dumb? Probably. But he was a scientist, this was for science!

However, when he turned the knob he was instantly confused. A balcony? But... he doesn't remember seeing a balcony on the front of the house. Or maybe he was more tired than he thought... 

"Found a balcony. Maybe I can make a good vantage point from here."

The scientist shuffled through to the balcony and looked around, expecting to see nothing as usual. Again, he was proven wrong when he saw a chain hanging from the platform over his head. There was a trapdoor made of rusted metal above his head. That must be the attic, right? Kouyou sighs and looks down at his RV on the ground. The promise of his one twin bed and warm coffee almost luring him away. However, the growing pull he felt to the attic door was making his skin feel tingly. 

A buzzing in his pocket makes him frown and pull out his recorder. It started buzzing like crazy, the tape stopping its recording. 

"Ugh, stupid thing. Why is this acting funny? There are no EMF readings anywhere near here. Is there?" 

There were no power lines, so the presence of electromagnetic energy was very confusing. EMF waves could knock out his tapes, ruining his collected observations so far. He had no choice but to turn it off so that wouldn't happen. 

"Damn it... Well. Here goes nothing. Guess I'll just review my findings in the Rv when I get done. Probably nothing anyway."

Maybe he shouldn't have. The moment he pulled down the attic he was hit in the face with a terrible burst of dust and wood splinters. After a coughing fit, he waited for the dust to settle before noticing that a ladder had fallen down as well. It was old and wooden but had metal in it. That was safe... right? 

"Well... Here goes. For science..!"

His hands grew clammy as he grabbed the edges of the ladder, not knowing if he should just turn back. Then again, the ladder was only a few steps and the entrance was just above his arms reach. If he fell back it wouldn't be that hard of a fall. Just a few feet, he could handle it. Okay then, fuck it again. With a deep breath, he hoisted himself up the ladder step by step in the pitch blackness of the attic. 

It was much colder up here than downstairs. He had to squint to adjust to the blackness. It seemed normal, the roof slanted in a way that it got smaller to the outer ends of the building. There was even a window with spray paint all over it to block out the moon. 

"Huh... A normal looking attic," he observes and gets to his feet. "Appears to be... Somewhat normal. Uhh.... Hold on. What the heck is that?"

He saw something weird in the farther back part of the attic, away from the entrance. An all black box that was small enough to probably fit in his hands. Curious as ever he picked it up, feeling how it had a strange texture. Kind of like metal, but it also felt soft? If that made sense? He should have had his phone so he could take a picture. There wasn't any way he could see for it to open, even though he spent so long trying to find an opening or some kind of flap. 

But he gave up and sighed, holding the metal box in his arms. 

"Maybe this is a good time to go back, I can observe it more when I am not dead tired."

Kouyou left the attic and got a better look at the box in his arms. It was clearly not something that belonged in this place. It was sleek and had odd symbols written on it. The box had small wavy lines on it, giving it that almost satiny soft feeling. It was so interesting! Shaking it, he realizes it was indeed hollow, so something had to be in it right? 

All the way back to the lab he held it tight and put it on the small counter of his kitchen. As much as he wanted to keep looking at it he was tired. The coffee had worn off and got cold so he put it back in the pot. His laptop was still on, showing the stars twinkling o his screen from the telescope on the top of his van. Kouyou gave the box one last look before turning on the microphone on his laptop so say a few more things before turning in for the night.

"Will record my observation in the morning," he yawned and locked the door of the RV, walking around one more time to make sure nothing was gone. "Need to... Need to review my recorder notes for anything I missed. Good night World."

The scientist sits on his couch slash bed and without closing his laptop laid down, taking off his glasses before letting sleep lull him into a deep REM state. Beside him, the box began to glow a light playful turquoise blue. 

Kouyou had no idea he had just doomed himself.  

*******************************************

He awoke to something bright, making him flinch. Was the sun up now? How long was he asleep? Maybe he needed to get up now. 

Kouyou sighed and attempted to move his arms, but froze when he felt he couldn't. Something cold and metal was clamped over his wrists. His eyes shot open and he felt dread creeping down his spine. White. All white everywhere. The ceiling, the walls. His back and legs were in pain as he realized he was not where he was supposed to be. He laid on something hard and cold, making his muscles sore. 

He was kidnapped?? But how? He remembered that he locked the door to his RV! And he had security cameras that would go off if someone came around! So... How! Fearful he looked around, his arms flailing in the cold metal cuffs.

"H-hello..?" he croaked tiredly. "Please... is anyone there?"

No answer. Just an eerie silence in a cold white room. Was he dreaming? This was no not okay! WHoever was doing this had to be after his research right? Or his money! It was no secret that government agents were paid well so that had to be it right?

"If it's money you want, you can have it? Is this some kind of bribe? Or a prank? Because you got me, you sure did! But it isn't funny anymore!"

Again no answer. Were they playing the solitary card? Would they kill him if he made too much noise? He didn't even finish his research, he couldn't die now!

As Kouyou was about to wail again, however, a sudden noise behind him made him freeze with fear. The sound of whirring machinery forced his eyes closed. It sounded like a door opening. Then there were footsteps. Slow, deliberate, calculating. The door closes and he shakily let out a breath, not daring to talk or open his eyes. 

This was it. He was going to die and never see Akira again, or finish his work, or even get that sweet ass tuxedo funeral he always wanted...

"So you're awake. You cannot fool me you know."

A voice... It was a guy, clearly intelligent from his use of words. But something sounded... off about it. Robotic, stale and dry. It was a smooth voice with a deep tone that was wasted on coldness. 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" 

The steps come closer to him, going on his left side. 

"Hmm... Interesting. I thought one like you would be in tears by now, but I suppose every person is different."

Was that what this was all about? His mental capacity? 

"I'm not into games," he snapped back, still keeping his eyes closed. "Especially not with Sick bastards who kidnap people in the middle of the night."

There's a cold chuckle, still dry and robotic. Was this person a psychopath?

"I see. Then I am afraid you haven't been properly introduced to humiliation. This isn't a game, human. It's an observation. For science. I'm going to observe you and hopefully, you won't die."

Another doctor? Great... So it was about his research. That only made him more upset.

"Are you a rival worker? Look, I don't know what company you work for, but you don't want me. I'm just a plain field worker! So if you want my research then you will just be disappointed!"

Another clacking sound and then something above him is whirring open. His eyes opened when the cuffs began to tighten and painfully squeeze on his arms. The ceiling had opened up to show... Various instruments of weird manner. tubes and wires of all kinds were dangling precariously in a dark hole and pulsing some strange blue liquid. The strange man moved behind him so he would not be seen. 

"It's not about your research," the man chuckled. "It's about mine."

"What do you want?" he asked and hissed in pain. The voice was only a foot behind him yet he couldn't see a thing! 

"What I want from you, my dear guest, is nothing more than time. I want to understand what makes you tick. You specifically, no one else will work."

Was this guy... a stalker? The man chuckled again before a beeping noise alerts Kouyou to the system of wires suddenly moving down towards him from the opened hole. Terror froze him in place, and he squeezed his hands tight.

"No! Don't do it! Please, I'll tell you whatever you want!" he cried. But still, the tubes and wires kept getting closer until they finally stopped just feet from his face. The liquid inside of them was still pulsing with a blue light. 

"Oh I have no doubt that you will," the man chuckled and a hand suddenly touched his forehead. He recoiled in fear, the feeling cold and clammy. 

"Don't touch me!"

"But that will take the fun out of all of this," the man laughed in a mocking manner. "I prefer to be hands-on when I perform my experiments. Especially on beautiful humans like yourself, Kouyou Takashima."

Another laugh then the hand covered his eyes. There is a sound of wires moving around before suddenly a tube is being forced down his throat, making him choke on his breath. Liquid began to get forced down his throat, choking his airways. It began to fill his lungs. Pain from the lack of breathing and oxygen made him gurgle and his eyes watered. 

Was he going to die here..?

"Mpffgkh!"

"Shush, sh sh it's okay," the man cooed at him. "This will relax you. You will feel calmer if you just stop struggling. Now be a good little human and don't scream. I'm gonna begin the observation now."

Kouyou choked more but oddly found that... Through his nose, he could still breathe even through the liquid being forced down into his stomach. It was sweet but left a dry bitter taste on his tongue. Then it stopped. The man uncovered his eyes to show the liquid going through the clear tube stop. The man takes it out and he coughed, spluttering the liquid that was left over all over his face.  

A numb sensation began to spread through his body, but at the same time he felt every tiny air current, and every pulse of his heart was incredibly heightened. His struggling slowed then stopped, leaving him little more than a helpless slab of human flesh on a metal table.

"Why..."

But he barely had time to talk before a piece of sticky fabric much like tape was forced over his mouth. Now he had no room to talk anymore. He really was going to die here, wasn't he? All because he had to go out and try to be brave in the middle of nowhere. Now his only meaning in life was going to get him killed. 

"Good boy. I think you deserve to know who you're dealing with."

Suddenly without warning, the man finally came into his field of view. His eyes would widen but they stayed still. It was indeed a man, but... Not like he knew people to normally be. A soft pale face, and dark hair framing an angled jawline. But his eyes were what really made him look... inhuman. The normally white sclera was completely black, his irises completely ice blue. He was...a monster..!

"Mmpf! Hnnmmm!"

'Help me, God, please!'

The man smiled at him, showing off pearly white teeth too perfect to be normal. He was dressed entirely in a black shiny bodysuit hugging all his arms and legs, showing off a lean but muscular figure. Who was he??

"I bet you're wondering," the 'man' started, and suddenly tapped on his ear. "Where are you? Who am I? Why Am I doing this? Well, I hope by the end of this you will be enlightened to all of that and more. But for now, I will see if you are indeed smarter than you look and can figure it out on your own. I'll start with visual observations. So there will be some poking and prodding."

Kouyou watched as the man suddenly walked away, and his body in the suit seemed to be moving in a feline like manner, his hips swaying as he stared at the wall. His hand pressed to it, and a white outline glowed on its surface before the wall opened up. 

_'What's happening?'_

A sudden screen made of blue light began to glow on the wall, showing weird symbols and unintelligible patterns he didn't recognize at all. Then a smooth orb the size of an apple or orange, all silver, popped out of the screen and the man plucked it out of the air. 

This... was not human technology. Was this really a dream? Or was this... Something completely different? A taboo and unspoken idea he as a scientist had always disproved many times? Was this guy... an Alien??

_'Was I abducted?  Is he going to probe me? I don't want to be probed!'_

_I_ f he was indeed some alien, then how did he look like a human? How did he speak Japanese so well? And why was he able to figure out his name??

Tears began to pour from his red puffy eyes but he couldn't even cry out loud, his whole body numb. 

Then the man spoke, the orb suddenly pulsing with that same pale blue light. Then a wire coiled from its surface, connecting to a wire he hadn't noticed sticking out of his hand. How did he look so human yet look like someone out of a science fiction movie?

"Username, Yuu, password, Stella Particula. Code two three one seven dash eight. The region, milky way. Planet location, Earth. Second log book, sun cycle thirty seven. Beginning of observation on subject number three. Testing the newly integrated Liquid Tasters."

_'What??'_

Then the wires shifted and moved around before one of them shot out and grabbed Kouyou's shirt, tugging at it. he didn't even have the strength to resist as it was ripped away. The ice blueness of the man's eyes didn't leave him for even a second. He was being devoured with just his eyes, and all of it made him feel so  _naked_. His ribs showed. His stomach sank in deeply from lack of food. Small purple bruises showed on his sides from the rough way he slept.

The man stared at him for a few seconds, drinking in the details like a man starved. 

"Hmm. Subject appears to be malnourished," he muttered and tapped the Orb. "Commencing physical evaluation. Take measurements as needed for my notes."

_'Nononono!'_

With horror, Kouyou realized that The man was very much intending to touch him with his ice cold fingers. He can't do that..! 

His body shivered violently as the man reached out one hand, feeling his heat without touching him. Those fingers hover over his stomach, then his exposed hips, then his ribs. Kouyou unconsciously sucked in his body, making as much space as possible. 

"Subject also appears physically strained. Must apply muscle growth as needed."

A groan was ripped from Kouyou's throat as he was suddenly grabbed on his hip, those cold fingers causing a prickling sensation. Then nails, long and sharp, began to painfully dig into his skin. Pain lanced through him, making the tears stream even more. This really was torture..!

"Also appears to be incredibly responsive to pain. Interesting..."

After he spoke the orb pulsed as though taking in all the information that this man was saying. 

_'Please make it stop!'_

Those nails dug deeper into his flesh, drawing blood as it pooled on his skin. It felt like rusty nails were being stabbed into him, an agony of unimaginable caliber raced to his brain. It was when those nails dug deeper when he finally managed to cry out in pain. The numbness was not nearly enough to dull the pain. 

"Source of blood has been found. Attach the Liquid tasters please."  

A long clear tube dropped from the ceiling and the man attached it with a suctioning motion to the wound, sucking up his blood.

 More tubes appeared and latched to wounds that they made themselves with sharp metal teeth on the insides of their mouths, sucking up his blood and making red puckered suction marks on his skin. One on his leg again, then one on both nipples and both wrists, and a small one even attaches to the side of his neck. Then one even attached to his stomach over his belly button. All were places that blood flow was prominent, therefore able to suck up more.

Hours seemed to pass. Finally, he could no longer feel his own fingers, the blood loss making his vision swim. Kouyou wanted so badly to just die already. 

"Ah, it appears the pain threshold has been reached," the man said with a soft smile before pulling out his nails sharply. "Now detaching liquid tasters to apply blood regenerative fluids."

Finally, the tubes let go of his flesh, letting his wounds bleed out like a series of waterfalls, sick disgusting waterfalls. Kouyou just wanted to die. Anything would be better than this sick twisted torture. Whoever this man was... he hoped he would die a quick death.

_'Please just kill me...'_

The man smiled and taps the orb again, his hand soothing the angry wound on Kouyou's body. The very touch made the pain seem even worse. Then another tube dropped, making him flinch as a clear liquid oozed out and the man spreads it all over his wounds with his fingers, careful not to waste a drop. That tube stopped oozing and rose back up as the man tabs his orb again, circling Kouyou to look for more places to examine. 

The bleeding stops, and Kouyou is almost crying in relief again as the pain is soothed by whatever was put on his skin.

"Will analyze the content of the subject's fluids in detail. Now I will continue the evaluation. Removing the last obstructing piece of protective fabric should yield more results, but I am running out of time."

'No! Don't!'

Kouyou whimpers as the man grabbed for his pants, the only thing keeping him covered. Without them, all of him would be exposed!

"Now now, my dear human," the man laughed and caresses his stomach. "This next part will only benefit you, all right? No need to be scared."

Was he kidding?? This whole thing was absolutely terrible! Kouyou had every right to be scared! So he flailed his arms, feeling the numbness starting to already wear off. The man takes note of his moving and tilted his head. 

"Hmm. Subject's adrenaline levels seem to have burned off the nerve destabilizer fluids. Well, this is no matter. Perhaps the reactions received will be of better use to me. Now for the final examination; Usage of overstimulation to the Subject's reproductive system to study the source and cause of human birth."

'Is he going to molest me??'

No anything but that! His pride as a man could not possibly handle it..!

But his whimpers of terror did not stop the man from yanking off his pants, leaving him in only a pair of plain grey briefs. His thighs and legs were now exposed. The man stopped for a moment, staring at his flesh intensely. Was he... admiring him? Kouyou cried softly, his embarrassment far outweighing the pulsing pain in his leg. 

Memories of relentless teasing of his legs flooded into his brain and he slumped in defeat, the tears pooling on the side of his face. This was his fate, wasn't it... To be tortured forever by a crazy alien obsessed with his body! It was the worst!

Hands caressed his stomach, then dipped lower to run over his hips, then to his thighs where he tried again, to no avail, to close his legs. But he just could not do it.

"You're incredibly beautiful, for a human anyway," the man chuckled, his words causing Kouyou to slowly flush up to his ears. "Ah, your reactions are also incredibly interesting. I wonder how you would react to pleasure instead of pain. It's the least I can do for snatching you up from that hovel you call a lab."

Flattery..? Was he being complimented? But... Why? And what was he planning to do now?

'Don't... Please... I can't take it anymore!'

But the man ignored his tears, instead opting to run his fingers along the wounds made by his nails almost as if to soothe him. Then he did another unexpected thing. Kouyou watched, confused, as the man leaned down and pressed his pale lips to the wound over his belly button. He was... Kissing him. On his stomach. Almost immediately Kouyou flushed again, his whole body shivering from the gentle touch.

"Hmm. Subject reacts positively to aftercare," he murmurs and kissed the spot again. "Will now commence proper aftercare to other places of fluid extraction."

Kouyou was stunned to feel kisses being pressed to his nipples, a shudder making him squirm. The man ignored that and moved to kiss his throat, his fingers managing Kouyou's head to the side so he could reach. 

'Why... Why is he being... so nice... After what he just did to me..?'

The lips on his throat were gentle, feather-like. And pressed softly into the wound as though he were saying sorry. It was so... surreal. 

More kisses then ensued. They slid down his flesh, leaving behind a burning trail as they latched to his thighs, kissing quietly. It all seemed so intimate, as though he were treating Kouyou as a precious lover instead of some science experiment. 

As much as he hated it, Kouyou was almost relieved for the gentle touch in lieu of the harsh pain he was receiving before. 

But that thought was quickly quelled as the man pulls back abruptly, smiling wide. 

"Subject has been thoroughly cared for and is now ready for next step. Now commencing reproductive analysis."

He taps the orb one last time before pulling off the tape covering Kouyou's mouth, only to replace it with a weird looking mask attached to a wire. Kouyou struggled but was only able to muster a soft whine before it was latched over his face. He could only breathe heavy, his eyes getting droopy. A strange sweet-smelling gas started to leak into the mask, and he couldn't stop breathing it in. 

'What... is this?  A drug?'

Heat began to pool in his cheeks, then in his stomach. An Aphrodisiac??

"Ah yes, the subject appears to be slightly confused by the scent but is responding well physically. Will soon display signs of arousal. Shouldn't take too long I imagine."

So it was! Kouyou thrashed, his lips and throat to stuffed with exhaustion to speak beyond pathetic squeaking. The heat pooled in his groin much to his dismay, and he couldn't help the small moan that fell from his throat as the heat made him get hard. All the while the man watched his body intently, thoroughly invested in the reactions he was displaying. 

'Oh God.. Kill me now!'

Soon the gas had turned him into a pathetic whining mess, his briefs becoming strained as his length sought any kind of comfort. He was so hard now that it was peeking out of his waistband, leaking precum like crazy. It was so painful now but in a different way. 

"Ah... how fascinating," the man hummed, his eyes studying Kouyou in a hungry gaze. "Humans have a far easier time withstanding pain than they do pleasure it seems. The Subject is displaying mental fatigue as is expected from the examination. Will finish up quickly as not to arouse suspicion."

Then Kouyou moaned loudly as the man suddenly yanked away his briefs to his ankles, exposing him to the chilly air. God, he wanted to just come and get it over with, he didn't care if it was fast or premature! Anything was better than this..!

The man watched him, thinking as Kouyou repeatedly whined and struggled against the chains holding him down. It was taking forever! This human had such incredible stamina... Maybe if he hurried the process along, he could finally get this done with. 

"I see you can withstand certain amounts of stimulus," he hums and tapped his own temple in thought. "Hmm. I guess I can help you out this time. Then I'll let you go."

_'What..? Huh??'_

Kouyou cried out softly as he was suddenly grabbed in cold fingers and the pleasure of stimulus made him arch his spine. 

"Hnn!" 

Kouyou moaned again, his breaths heavy and hard. Oh God, the coolness made him nearly come all over himself then and there, the precum dribbling like crazy onto his stomach. Slowly the man starts to stroke him, his face as stoic as ever. But the look in his eyes... Was very strange. Excitement? Anticipation? Everything about them contradicted his actions. 

'Oh, God... Oh God oh God..!'

The mask was suddenly removed and fell to the ground with a clatter. His chest heaved as he sucked in oxygen, and the sudden sensation of the man teasing his stomach with a soft kiss was enough to make his hips jerk upwards. Then he quickened his pace, making Kouyou moan louder until finally, the heat in his stomach exploded in a forceful orgasm. 

"Ahh..!"

Come splattered violently all over him, painting his chest and stomach in white lewd drops of forced pleasure. Tears spilled from his eyes, making them puffy and red. Whimpers and soft cries are the only things he can muster. 

"Oh my..."

The man chuckled and let him go, a satisfied expression spreading across his face.

"Hnngh... Hnnn..."

As he rode the aftershocks of pleasure Kouyou immediately fell limp as a tube that fell from the opening started sucking up the remnants of his orgasm like a vacuum. It cleaned him up quickly and he sighed, letting his eyes closed. 

"Subject has been thoroughly evaluated and observed. Will now apply proper aftercare before allowing discharge."

Kouyou almost didn't feel the gentle caress of a hand on his cheek or the sensation of eyes roaming slowly across his plush lips and puffy eyes. He was just so exhausted... He wanted to sleep. If he was going to sleep then he was fine with it. 

But then, a new sensation was calling his attention. Lips were pressed to his cheek, and then strangely to his lips. His eyes opened, and the man was smiling down at him, still caressing his cheek. A strange thought then flitted across his brain. This man, who had pretty much just tortured and molested him, was... almost handsome? Beautiful even? Was he finally going nuts? 

But Kouyou barely got to respond, because the fatigue was so great he nearly slipped away right then and there. He heard one more thing in his ear, those sinful lips pressed to his ear. 

"Good night, Kouyou."

Then he was out like a light.

*******************************************  

When Kouyou woke up he found himself back in his RV, still dressed in the clothes he was wearing before. The sun was up, shining through the soft magenta curtains of his windows to create a soft pinkish light. Was it all a dream? 

"Ugh God... My head..." 

A killer headache pulsed in his brain and he sat up slowly, his vision swimming like crazy. What was all of that about? A crazy caffeine induced fever dream? Maybe it was time to cut coffee from his nightly routine... Speaking of which, he needed some now. He looked around for his glasses on the bed, only to feel his blood run cold. 

That box... That damn box from before! It was sitting next to him on the floor, definitely not where he left it. What the hell? 

Kouyou swallowed hard, not fearful.

"Please, let it have been a dream..."

Groaning he put on his glasses and tried to stand up, his legs shaky with sleep. A strange sight made him pause. Due to his blurry vision, he didn't see it at first. But now it was obvious to him, obvious as day. 

It was no dream. 

"Good morning Kouyou. I hope you're feeling well?"

That... Man! Was standing in his kitchen, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt! And he was making coffee! 

"What the fuck??"

Kouyou couldn't even scream, his brain going into a state of shock. The man laughed and set down a cup before walking towards Kouyou, not even giving him a moment to think before yanking at his collar, pulling their faces together in a playful manner. He was smiling widely before their lips met in a soft kiss. It was familiar but also weird, and the scientist spluttered. 

"Mmf!" 

It took a few seconds before Kouyou finally pushed him away, gasping and backing against the counter to get away from the now obvious alien. 

"Aww you're so cute!" the man squealed, his eyes bright and expressive as he cooed over Kouyou. "I love humans so much!"

What the hell was this?

"What are you doing here?? How did you get in my Lab??"

But the man just stood there, still squealing. 

"You freed me Kouyou! I am here to thank you by staying with you from now on!"

Oh no. Oh nonononono-!

"What..! You tortured me! And then you molested me! What makes you think I will let you stay here?? And in the first place, I didn't even learn your name!"

Was he crazy?? Did aliens really not know what the hell humans were like? 

He hummed nonchalantly, His attitude completely different from that cold and calculating one from before. Kouyou felt his brain throb even more. Was he acting almost... childish?

"Hmm will you let me stay if I tell you my name?" he asked, tilting his head. "And if I explain why I did what I did will you listen to me?"

His eyes were sparkling in a puppy dog expression. Kouyou felt his heart twinge. Ugh, why did he have to have a soft spot for cute boys? And this one wasn't even human..!

"Ugh... Just, make it quick."

Kouyou took a few sharp breaths, taking his time with breathing as he sat on the couch. The man slowly stood in front of him, still smiling that wide charming smile.

"As quick as I can? Okay, I guess. Well, my dear Kouyou, you can call me Yuu. I am from a far away planet about a hundred light years from here. I am indeed an alien, but I am also a Prince of a large nearby colony of my kind. My Mother is the Empress."

"We are a part of the human species. We're just a bit more advanced in terms of technology and biological medicine. But my planet has a weird... custom. You see when a male comes of age we are sent out into the cosmos to find one of our distant relatives, a human, to observe and help us learn about humans. That's why I'm here. To learn about you and learn how to live here. That box that you picked up last night was the last remnants of my own lab, a small pocket dimension that I created so I could wait for someone to find me and help me."

He was... a voyager? From Space...

"But that still doesn't explain why you did what you did to me!" Kouyou exclaimed, sighing impatiently and getting up to get some painkillers. Yuu smiled and laughed, a surprisingly natural looking thing for an alien. 

"I'm sorry, but I was learning so much about you! We're distant cousins, but our own bodies are so different. Our females can only reproduce asexually, so males are becoming obsolete. So we are sent out to find homes and humans to find and stay with since we're useless. I wanted to learn how males on this planet reproduce so I can learn how to do it myself.

"I can't go home anymore, and I lost all of my titles as a Prince... But you found me, and now we can be together! I can help you learn about stars, and you can help me learn about Earth!"

What... What was Kouyou's life right now? Now he was really wishing he was indeed crazy. His chest heaved with anxiety, and he laid back on his bed, covering his eyes. 

"My Company might be getting a paid leave request soon..." he huffed. "Now that I have an alien in my RV I definitely can't go to work for a while..."

Yuu laughed again, a light tinkly sound that made Kouyou blush. An alien was seriously going to stay with him..? Now he knew he wouldn't be able to go to places like this for a while. His apartment would be a no-go zone for a while until he situated all of this out. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the now clearly shorter male crawled into bed with him and laid on his side. Kouyou didn't even move, too tired and overwhelmed with all of this to care that he was acting like a puppy. Or... Even a lover?

"Kouyou... Can I tell you something?"

The scientist sighed, rolling onto his side to smother his eyes against the blankets. 

"What is it?"

He felt a hand on his side, gently pressing on his skin and feeling it. Now his hands were... Warm. 

"There's... one more thing I have to tell you. The other reason I came to Earth wasn't just to find a new life. I also have to... Well... I have to find a mate."

What?

"And..?"

Yuu laughed before grabbing one of Kouyou's hands and pressed it to his front. There Kouyou almost recoiled in shock. This guy... Was getting hard!

"What the heck?" he growled and yanked his hand back. Yuu squeezed himself against Kouyou's back, now breathing hard. 

"Kouyou.... be my mate. Please..?"

His voice grew pleading, and Kouyou's primal instincts of lust kicked in. Damn it! He snarled under his breath and spun around, now facing a blushing and aroused Yuu, biting his lip and rubbing the front of his jeans to nurse a budding erection. What the fuck... Was happening right now? And why was he getting turned on again?? Damn his inability to refuse cute alien boys!

"Yuu... You don't know what mating to humans means, do you?" he growled, trying to keep himself from tearing into the cute alien and ravage him down to his bones. "Fuck, do aliens even know how to have sex??"

Yuu smiled, his expression deceptively innocent. 

"Of course I do, silly," he giggled and continued to rub himself, sighing quietly. "You'll push me down and rip off my clothes, then you'll happily put your big-"

"Okay okay I get it," Kouyou huffed and sat up, holding his head. Yuu cooed in his throat, gaining his attention again. What he saw almost broke his self-restraint. The raven had by now pushed away his jeans, showing a fully functional human length, pink and leaking with arousal. Damn... 

"I told you didn't I? We're humans too, just a little bit more advanced. But I know what to do with this. Don't you?"

Was that a challenge..? Kouyou saw lust in his eyes and shivered as he too began to get aroused as Yuu slowly and deliberately started to touch himself, biting his lower lip. 

'Fuck me.'

He didn't answer but instantly pinned Yuu to the bed with his arms above his head, straddling him and trapping their bodies together. The alien excitedly smiled and wiggled his hips in invitation. 

"If you really want this, then you can't back down, no matter how intense I get," Kouyou growled lustfully, a pink hazy filter making Yuu look incredibly gorgeous and worthy of being eaten alive. 

"Don't worry," Yuu moaned quietly, his lips plush and wet. "I'm more versatile than I look..."

That was all the convincing Kouyou would need. Fuck his earlier hesitation. Fuck the outside world and fuck him. Yuu was fucking hot, and to not accept his invitation for sex would be a jab at his masculinity. There was no way he would let that happen. 

So he fucked the alien. 

He did him hard and intensely, making Yuu squeal and cry against the sheets. Everything felt just like a human, it was almost hard to believe that he was an alien. It would have sounded like he was in pain were it not for the ecstatic smiles and wild moans coming from now kiss bruised lips as his knees dug into the bed with his cute ass in the air. And when Kouyou finally snapped his hips into his sweet spot a sweet cry forced him to smother those lips in kisses as come splurted all over his stomach and chest. Yuu was trembling and shaking, his chest heaving with shaking breaths. But he never stopped smiling, his face one of pure bliss. 

That expression was enough to send Kouyou over the edge, groaning into Yuu's neck as he came deep into Yuu's tight warm depths, claiming him as his own. 

He collapsed onto Yuu, trapping him onto the bed. A large swath of silence fell over the small RV, and Kouyou finally realized what he just did... But frankly? He could not bring himself to care that much. 

For now, he would enjoy this moment with Yuu in his arms. It wasn't until he began to feel Yuu's come getting sticky that maybe it was time to get cleaned up... 

"Yuu. We should get up," he sighed. Yuu just hummed, snuggling happily into Kouyou's arms. 

"Mm just a while longer..."

Kouyou sighed again but allowed himself that small comfort. 

Maybe this wasn't all bad. Yuu was so cute, and his intentions were innocent enough despite their... unorthodox applications. But even so, Kouyou had to seriously wonder. 

Would an alien lover really be all that bad?

"Kouyou?"

"Yeah?" 

Yuu looked up at him, his eyelashes fluttering with a happy smile. Then and there, Kouyou felt all his earlier inhibitions being replaced by an inexplicable emotion in his chest. 

"I know this is sudden. But... I love you."

Kouyou laughed before pushing back Yuu's bangs. 

"Do your people fall in love this easily?"

Yuu shrugged and relaxed his eyes.

"Yes... It's something we've embraced as a society. It helps us to find mates easier. Just like I found you..."

Kouyou didn't answer and sighed to himself.

"You're cute. But you need a shower."

No, he figured. Maybe it wasn't that bad. 

 

** END **

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Def one of my longest things written, esp as a one shot! I hope you liked it! More soon!


End file.
